Y lo demás es historia
by Dryadeh
Summary: La historia de Lily y James. Desde el primer "Sal conmigo, Evans" hasta el Avada Kedavra final. Regalo para Rominitap Moon. One shot.


**Aviso**: Contiene leves Spoilers de DH (Sólo relacionados con la muerte de Lily y James).

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y bla bla bla, pertenecen a Rowling.

**Dedicatoria**: este fic va para Rominitap Moon por ser tan buena persona y portarse tan bien conmigo. No deja de sorprenderme encontrar a alguien que te da tanto sin esperar nada a cambio, quedan pocas personas como tú, linda. Sé que te había prometido un Remus/OC pero sencillamente, fui incapaz de escribirlo. Como sé que te gustan los Lily/James te escribí uno. Esto lo único que me salió, espero que te guste. Te quiero.

* * *

**Y lo demás es historia**

A pesar de su desafortunado comienzo, Lily Evans quiso mucho a James Potter. En algún momento sus "_Déjame en paz, Potter_" o "_Saldré contigo cuando te peines_", se volvieron vacilantes _"Ya te he dicho que no, Ja…Potter_" o "_No insistas_". Un día cualquiera su voz dejó de sonarle irritantemente presuntuosa para parecerle grave y cálida como chocolate caliente. Sus ojos ya no eran simplemente oscuros sino que eran marrones (no color barro, ni miel. _Marrones_) y reparaba en ellos a pesar de las gafas que antes parecían haber supuesto una especie de barrera. Su sonrisa ya no le resultaba arrogante y estúpida sino chispeante y descarada, como si riera de travesuras hechas en la oscuridad que nadie más conocía. No podía parecerle bravucón y superficial cuando se ganó una semana de castigos por pelearse con Mulciber en el baño de Mirtle la Llorona porque éste había arrastrado a Mary McDonald hasta allí para lanzarle algún maleficio prohibido por ser una sangre sucia (y eso que a James nunca le había caído bien Mary McDonald, amiga de Lily). Y comenzó a sospechar que no era un insensible descerebrado la vez que le vio prestarle su escoba –algo tan sagrado para él que sólo Sirius, Remus y Peter podían tocarla –a Bobby Dempley, un Hufflepuff, para que pudiera volar a Exeter en cuanto supo que su padre había sido atacado por Mortífagos, sin esperar el permiso de Dumbledore que estaba de ausente (como sucedía a menudo en esos tiempos). Podía ser tremendamente comprensivo con Remus cuando quería estar solo –cosa que sucedía a menudo antes y después de cada transformación –y furiosamente protector con Peter si alguien se reía de él por su torpeza o su inseguridad. Era capaz de esperar pacientemente durante horas hasta que Sirius le confesaba entrecortadamente, entre gruñidos y blasfemias, que la razón por la que había estado tan rabioso y malhumorado había sido una nueva pelea con su hermano o un howler de su madre. Y nunca jamás se enfadaba con ella, ni siquiera cuando Lily era desagradable con él porque había tenido un mal día y necesitaba descargarse con alguien.

Y así, del mismo modo encubierto y lento en que dejó de pensar en él como Gilipollas Presumido Potter (GPP) y pasó a ser James sin apellidos y ningún tipo de mote, la resistencia de Lily comenzó a debilitarse. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que siempre denegaba sus invitaciones a salir con él por sistema, no porque realmente deseara hacerlo. Y finalmente, un día, su subconsciente la traicionó.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, Lily?

James había empezado a llamarla por su nombre desde que Lily había dejado de enviarle al cuerno para rechazarle.

-Está bien, James.

Lo había dicho sin pretenderlo, pero una vez lo hizo, una vez que vio a James darse media vuelta, andar un paso, detenerse y girarse de nuevo hacía ella con incredulidad, no se arrepintió.

-Espera, ¿has dicho que sí? –preguntó con cautela, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no le había entrado aire en los oídos o que había sido Sirius el que había respondido imitando la voz de Lily (cosa que sabía que hacía, porque una vez le había pillado imitándola en la Sala Común).

-Sí, James –repitió Lily sintiendo que se había tragado una estúpida pandilla de duendecillos de Cornualles que le gritaban desde las profundidades de su estomago que era ridícula por ruborizarse. Pero los duendecillos gritones se callaron –o Lily dejó de oírlos –cuando James regresó junto a ella, la sujetó por los hombros, la contempló durante unos segundos a través de sus gafas, se inclinó levemente, cerró los ojos y la besó. Directo, sin dudar, como todo cuanto hacía. Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Lily le despeinó el pelo con una mano, porque en el fondo le gustaba como le quedaba después de bajar de la escoba.

Ese fue sólo el comienzo, el comienzo de un año maravilloso y a la vez trágico: su último curso en Hogwarts.

En tiempos normales, deberían haber sido dos estudiantes que salían juntos, se escapaban en la oscuridad para robarse un par de besos en cualquier rincón oculto o paseaban tranquilamente por la orilla del lago. Su mayor preocupación tendrían que haber sido los Extasis y tendrían que haberse sentido invencibles y esperanzados, con grandes sueños de futuro. Pero a Lily y a James no les tocó vivir tiempos fáciles.

El número de muertos aumentaban y éstos no siempre eran personas desconocidas que vivían solas en algún lugar apartado. A veces morían familias y padres de alumnos que Lily y James conocían. Antiguos estudiantes del colegio, aurores, trabajadores del Ministerio, magos y brujas notables. La gente vivía con miedo, encerrada en sus casas, moviéndose en grupo, sacando a sus hijos del colegio. El temor a un ser cuyo nombre casi nadie se atrevía a pronunciar crecía y en Hogwarts no se vivía como algo externo. La guerra que se avecinaba también estaba _dentro_ del colegio.

Había un grupo de Slytherins (e incluso de algún alumno de otra casa) que llevaba a cabo su propia campaña de miedo y extorsión dentro del colegio. Eran tiempos peligrosos para los hijos de muggles, incluso para los mestizos. Era un secreto a voces que tarde o temprano los miembros de ese grupo se convertirían en mortífagos y pasarían a formar parte del ejército del innombrable. Entre ellos Severus Snape.

Lily suponía que debería sentir miedo, pues ella no tenía una gota de sangre pura en las venas. Alguna vez la habían amenazado pero nunca habían llegado a tocarle un pelo. Lily era muy buena en los duelos y por si fuera poco James, Remus, Sirius y Peter no la dejaban sola ni para ir al servicio así que nunca tuvo demasiados problemas. Además por alguna razón, el grupo de potenciales mortífagos no solía meterse con ella, Lily sospechaba que por influencia de Severus.

A pesar de todo, echando la vista atrás, Lily recordaría ese último año como una época muy feliz. Quedaría grabado en su memoria ese último día en Hogwarts, cuando Mary McDonald, Peter, Remus, Sirius, James y ella se metieron en un carruaje para tomar el expreso que les llevaría lejos de Hogwarts para siempre. Entonces, aún en los tiempos que corrían, se habían sentido dichosos y habían dejado volar la imaginación.

-¿Creéis que volveremos aquí alguna vez? –había preguntado Lily observando la silueta del castillo empequeñeciendo a través de la ventanilla.

-Tal vez nuestros hijos –respondió James besándole una oreja. Frente a ellos, Mary y Sirius habían puesto los ojos en blanco con una expresión casi idéntica.

-Psché –murmuró Sirius dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes –Yo no pienso llenarme de críos. ¿Tú qué dices, Lunático? –preguntó dándole un puntapié a Remus, que estaba sentado frente a él, observando el castillo, pálido y taciturno.

-Yo tampoco –había dicho con voz débil. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y Remus se hallaba enfermizo, reservado y pensativo, como solía sucederle siempre después de cada transformación. El peso de la licantropía se notaba en sus palabras: no quería trasmitir su "maldición" –como él lo llamaba –a sus hijos.

-¿Y tú, Colagusano? ¿te ves haciendo de padrazo?–le pinchó Sirius, sin duda decidido a obtener un _no_ como respuesta para indicarle sutil –y cariñosamente –a James que se estaba volviendo un mariquita acomodado.

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría –había respondido Peter con timidez, los ojos redondos y brillantes fijos en los terrenos verdes, como si pudiera vislumbrar a sus futuros hijos correteando por allí si se fijaba con atención.

-Pues yo creo que somos muy jóvenes para hablar de estas cosas, ¿no? –había dicho Mary poniendo fin a ese tema de conversación.

Lily sabía que Mary tenía razón, era cierto que eran muy jóvenes pero cuando la guerra estalló finalmente, el curso de sus vidas se vio irremediablemente afectado. Lily, James y compañía se unieron a la Orden del Fénix, la organización que lideraba Dumbledore en su lucha contra el Señor Oscuro. Mary y su familia dejaron el país, pues eran todos muggles y corrían mucho peligro. Y el padre de James murió a los pocos meses de que terminaran en Hogwarts. (Su madre había fallecido cuando James estaba en sexto.)

-Casi es mejor así –había dicho James con las mandíbulas apretadas con fuerza para contener las lágrimas –no tendrán que vivir esta guerra.

Lily recordaba a la perfección el día en que James le había pedido que se casara con él, porque además, fue el día en el que vieron a Voldemort por primera vez. La Orden había conseguido información a través de un espía de los magos y brujas que Voldemort pensaba reclutar o matar, así que habían destinado a Lily y James y a Frank y Alice Longbottom a vigilar y proteger a Eugene Basil, un trabajador del Ministerio que al parece interesaba al Lord Oscuro. Como cada noche, los Longbottom, James y Lily vigilaban el regreso de Basil a casa y hasta ese momento no había habido ningún percance. Pero esa noche de abril, las cosas cambiaron y el motor del destino se puso en marcha.

La marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo, restallando como un látigo. La enorme calavera riendo macabramente, la serpiente saliendo de sus fauces y enredándose con la chimenea de la casa de Basil. Acto seguido se oyeron los chasquidos de las apariciones en el jardín y unas sombras oscuras irrumpieron en el iluminado salón en el que se encontraba el mago. Los miembros de la Orden corrieron hacia la casa donde Basil luchaba contra cuatro mortífagos. Lo que sucedió después fue una maraña confusa de imágenes, explosiones, hechizos y gritos para Lily. La adrenalina y el miedo corrieron por sus venas, la rabia y el valor tensaron sus músculos. Peleó ágilmente, siempre con un ojo en James, manteniendo a raya a los mortífagos, mientras Alice trataba de llegar al inconsciente Basil. Lily no vio llegar a Lord Voldemort, más bien lo sintió. Fue como si alguien le hubiera soltado algo pegajoso y helado por la nuca y el pecho, mientras una garra retorcía su estomago y un pavor irracional le anclaba los pies al suelo. Con su llegada las tornas cambiaron y Lily se sintió más asustada y torpe. Las piernas le pesaban para escapar de las maldiciones y su brazo se movía rígidamente para apuntar. No podía parar de mirar a James constantemente, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que nada le dañaba. En algún momento, Alice logró llegar a Basil y aparecerse con él, justo cuando Voldemort se dirigía hacia ellos. Su furia fue tal que Lily sintió la casa temblar bajo sus pies. De pronto, Frank la empujó, apartándola de la trayectoria de una maldición mortal y Lily le escuchó llamar a James.

-¡James! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Basil está a salvo!

Lily buscó a James con la mirada antes de pensar siquiera en aparecerse lejos de allí, a tiempo de ver a un mortífago enmascarado apuntándole mientras él se enfrentaba a otro.

-¡_Depulso_! –chilló Lily y un chorro de luz anaranjada embistió al mortífago con el que peleaba James, que derribó al otro en el acto. Acto seguido se agachó para esquivar un hechizo, pero impactó muy cerca de ella y la arrojó al suelo. Lily no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, pues enseguida sintió unas manos grandes y firmes sobre ella, atrayéndola hacia un pecho que se agitaba frenéticamente con cada respiración. Lo último que vio Lily antes de desaparecer de la casa de Basil fue un rayo volando hacia ellos. Un rayo verde, verde como sus ojos.

Cuando se aparecieron en la casa de James, él no la soltó. Continuó abrazándola con desesperación, mientras las respiraciones se calmaban, el sudor se secaba y el corazón dejaba de latir con violencia en sus pechos. Continuó abrazándola mucho después de que la tensión hubiera desaparecido de sus músculos y la impresión y el miedo pasado ya no les paralizara más. James no la soltó, no habló, no dijo nada hasta que un largo tiempo después Lily trató de apartarse para comprobar que no estaba herido. Entonces él la detuvo con unas palabras.

-Cásate conmigo, Lily Evans.

-James… -comenzó Lily en tono razonable, apartándose de él para mirarle a los ojos. James tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, las gafas torcidas y una mancha en la mejilla, parecía poco más que un niño flacucho y nervudo que había crecido demasiado rápido. Pero sus ojos marrones y vivaces desentonaban con su apariencia despreocupada y juvenil. Eran unos ojos adultos, valientes y decididos, que comprendían y habían visto más cosas de las que les hubiera tocado conocer. Unos ojos que la miraban con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, que guiaban a Lily como un faro en la oscuridad.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo por el impacto de la pelea, ni porque estemos en guerra, ni porque quiera protegerte. O no sólo por eso. Lo he pensado mucho y te quiero, quiero casarme contigo, ¿por qué esperar?

Seguramente Lily podría haberle dado miles de motivos razonables por los que no deberían casarse aún, empezando porque sólo tenían diecinueve años y terminando por que no era el momento más adecuado, pero no dijo nada de eso. Porque en realidad, ella tampoco quería esperar.

-Está bien, James, casémonos –susurró tomando sus manos. Y en cierto modo, Lily no se sorprendió cuando James la besó, la cogió en brazos, dio unos cuantos saltos y gritos de júbilo por el salón y dijo: _¡Vamos a contárselo a los demás_!. Porque Lily sabía que al casarse con James también se estaba casando un poco con Sirius, Remus y Peter.

La boda se celebró discretamente (o todo lo discretamente posible teniendo en cuenta que el novio era James Potter y el padrino Sirius Black) en una pequeña iglesia mágica. Para la ocasión, Mary regresó a Inglaterra y varios amigos de Hogwarts acudieron, como Hagrid o Dumbledore. También estuvieron Bathilda Bagshot (amiga de los Potter) y los padres de Lily. Petunia se negó en redondo a ir a una boda de _anormales_.

A pesar de eso, el día fue increíblemente feliz para Lily y James, y aunque se hiciera el duro, también para Sirius. Peter se pasó la ceremonia haciéndoles fotos mientras Remus trataba de escapar de las atenciones de una antigua amiga de la familia Potter, entrada en años. Brindaron con whisky de fuego y finalmente fue James el que llevó al padrino borracho a su casa, en lugar de ser al revés. Después regresó a por Lily y juntos se fueron _su_ hogar.

Lily descubrió que los tiempos de guerra no eran siempre trágicos y tristes. En medio de las pérdidas y el caos, también había felicidad y esperanza. Porque a Lily le hacía feliz que James le llevara el desayuno a la cama por las mañanas y que no le importara que sus orejas estuvieran demasiado salidas o tuviera la espalda llena de pecas. Le hacía feliz que él la buscara en sueños cuando ella, dormida, se apartaba de sus brazos. Que no roncara sino que dijera su nombre y que no le importara cocinar él porque ella era un desastre en eso. Que no intentara retenerla en casa para irse a pelear él solo, que en lugar de oponerse a que entrara en la Orden, se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Que no se fuera con sus amiguotes y la dejara sola demasiado a menudo, sino que invitara a Sirius, Remus y Peter a casa para que estuvieran todos juntos. Que se preocupara por ella y le trajera a Mary McDonald a Inglaterra por sorpresa (a pesar de que su desagrado fuera mutuo). Y sobre todo, a Lily le hacía feliz que James le recordara a menudo cuánto la quería y que se emocionara tanto o más que ella cuando le contó que iban a tener un hijo.

Lily había tenido un poco de miedo ante la reacción de James. Sólo tenían veinte años y no podía olvidar que no mucho tiempo atrás, Lily lo consideraba un niñato engreído. Pero James ya no era un niñato engreído, o tal vez nunca lo fue del todo. La besó, se levantó de un salto y se puso a hacer su complicada danza del triunfo sobre la alfombra del salón. La danza del triunfo era un baile ciertamente ridículo que James solía bailar después de ganar un partido de quidditch o hacer algo especialmente bien. Después de bailar, improvisando una letra que no rimaba en absoluto sobre su increíble habilidad reproductora, en la que el estribillo era "_vamos a tener un pequeño James o una pequeña Lily_", cogió a Lily y se la llevó de peregrinaje por las casas de todos sus amigos para informarles de la buena nueva.

El siguiente paso fue comprarse una casa en el Valle de Gryffindor, cerca de la de Bathilda Bagshot porque James quería un "_gran jardín donde enseñar a volar a nuestro hijo_". Lily solía bromear diciendo que posiblemente su hijo aprendería a volar antes que a caminar, y ante la duda, Sirius aseguraba que él se encargaría de eso. Aún no sabían el sexo del bebé pero ya tenían claro que Sirius sería el padrino. Por eso, el Black se sentía en la obligación de supervisar el embarazo de Lily y asegurarse de que su ahijado/a se encontraba bien. En consecuencia, Lily vio cada vez más reducidas sus salidas y aportaciones a la Orden, igual que Alice Longbottom que también estaba embarazada. A pesar de todo, Lily no opuso demasiado resistencia a las peticiones de James y Sirius para que no se arriesgara, porque ahora no se trataba sólo de ella, se trataba también de la pequeña vida que se estaba gestando en su interior.

Pero entonces, cuando Lily ya había superado la mitad de su embarazo, en una habitación cochambrosa de Cabeza de Puerco, Albus Dumbledore entrevistó a Sybill Trewlaney, una supuesta adivinadora. Esa mujer delgaducha con unas gafas que amplificaban sus ojos y una gran cantidad de chales sobre los flacos hombros, puso voz al destino al pronunciar las palabras que sentenciarían a Lily y a James, pero sobre todo al niño que nacería el 31 de Julio, cuyo nombre aparecería durante siglos en los libros de historia: Harry Potter.

Dumbledore, al no saber si la profecía hablaba del hijo de James y Lily o del de los Longbottom, aconsejó a ambas familias ocultarse y tomar más medidas de seguridad. Por primera vez, Lily vio a James deprimido por la guerra. Remus andaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado en misiones que Dumbledore le encargaba. Ello implicaba pasar días entre licántropos y eso era algo que irremediablemente le afectaba. Hablaba poco y se dejaba ver aún menos. Lily y James estaban muy preocupados por él, pero ni Peter ni Sirius parecían saber más que ellos sobre Remus. Peter también estaba cada vez más extraño y les visitaba muy poco, siempre tenía algo que hacer, estaba mucho más delgado y nervioso. Parecía triste y abrumado por la situación, pero James no lograba sacarle qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto (al margen de la preocupación que todos tenían por la guerra). El único que les visitaba con regularidad era Sirius, que se pasaba con ellos todo el tiempo que las misiones para la Orden le dejaban libre. Bathilda solía llevarles tartas de manzana –las favoritas de James –y su voz herrumbrosa y sus movimientos pausados junto con su serenidad interior, lograban tranquilizarles muy a menudo.

Al fin, el último día de Julio, Lily dio a luz un saludable varón al que llamaron Harry Potter. Idéntico a James, pero con los ojos verdes de Lily.

-Ha sacado lo mejor de cada uno –dijo James cuando lo cogió en brazos por primera vez, obligando a Lily a darle un pellizco a pesar de su cansancio. James le sonrió y la besó en la frente, haciéndole saber que sólo bromeaba, para después abstraerse contemplando al pequeño bebé dormido. Lily les observaba a ambos con una sonrisa extenuada en los labios, rebosante de orgullo y felicidad.

-Es increíble, Lily, increíble –repetía James sin cesar, con voz temblorosa –y lo hemos hecho tú y yo. Es lo mejor que hemos hecho nunca.

Y de pronto no importaba la guerra. No había incertidumbres, temores o preocupaciones porque tenían un hijo, un hijo de los dos, un pequeño bebé rosado de piel suave y olorosa, con una desgreñada mata de pelo negro como el azabache y unos ojos verdes y brillantes que observaban todo con gran atención.

E incluso Remus salía de su mutismo cuando el pequeño Harry se acercaba gateando hasta él y le golpeaba las rodillas con sus manitas para llamar su atención. Peter tampoco podía resistirse a sus encantos y las pocas veces que aparecía por la casa de los Potter lo cogía en brazos y lo contemplaba de un modo indescifrable, con los labios apretados y manchas bajo los ojos, como si en su interior librara una violenta batalla. Lily no sabría decir quién babeaba más por Harry, si James o Sirius. Harry solía explorar las mejillas rasposas por la barba de un par de días de Sirius intentando cerrar sus deditos regordetes sobre el corto vello mientras el susodicho sonreía como un tonto. En cuanto a James, Lily había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había despertado por las noches y le había encontrado junto a la cuna de Harry, observándole dormir a la luz de un débil _Lumos_. Pasaba horas en el jardín trasero, enseñando a Harry a volar en la escoba que Sirius le había regalado cuando sólo tenía tres meses. Lo cogía en brazos y lo arrojaba unos centímetros al aire para volverlo a recoger, arrancándole risotadas infantiles. Y le repetía una y otra vez las palabras "_mamá_" y "_papá_" tan despacio y con una voz tan modulada que parecía tan tonto como las sonrisas de Sirius.

-Sólo me quieres por Harry –le decía Lily a veces, fingiendo un enfado. Y entonces James sentaba a Harry en su sillita, lo llevaba al pasillo y le soltaba un "_No mires, hijo_", para después demostrarle a Lily cuánto y por qué la quería.

Pero su tranquilidad se vio bruscamente interrumpida una tarde principios de Octubre, cuando Dumbledore se apareció en el Valle de Godric y llamó a la puerta de los Potter con insistencia.

-Albus –le saludó Lily sorprendida al abrir la puerta y verle allí -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está James? –preguntó Dumbledore entrando con celeridad y cerrando la puerta tras él –Tengo una mala noticia, Lily.

Voldemort iba por Harry, les dijo. Había decidido que él era el niño del que hablaba la profecía que había hecho una tal Trewlaney. Tenían que maximizar las protecciones, ocultar a Harry por todos los medios posibles.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –le preguntó James, rodeando con sus brazos a Lily y a Harry, que observaba a Dumbledore con una serenidad impropia en un niño tan pequeño, sentado sobre las rodillas de su madre.

-Un Fidelio.

Lily y James conocían ese hechizo, estaba muy de moda ahora que todo el mundo corría peligro. Se nombraba a un guardián y sólo él conocía el paradero de una casa, sólo él podía mostrársela a los demás, de modo que la casa era invisible y no existía para el resto del mundo. Albus se ofreció a ser el guardián, pero Lily y James le dijeron que querían pensarlo.

-Dumbledore está muy ocupado –opinó James –lo último que necesita es que le carguemos más.

Sirius se ofreció de inmediato en cuanto le comunicaron la noticia. No obstante, después cogió a Harry en brazos, se lo llevó un rato al jardín trasero y cuando regresó había cambiado de opinión.

-Creo que no es muy prudente que yo sea el guardián, soy tu mejor amigo, el padrino de Harry, todos sospecharán de mí.

-Entonces, ¿Remus? –sugirió Lily. Remus era su mejor amigo y Lily le confiaría su vida, pero no le gustaba la idea de poner más peso sobre sus hombros, ya soportaba demasiado.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor –masculló Sirius enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó James en el acto cogiendo a Harry del suelo, que se dirigía dando torpes pasitos hacia la escoba que le había regalado su padrino.

-Sabemos que hay un espía en la Orden. La otra noche cuando hacía la guardia con Frank y Ojoloco, un grupo de mortífagos nos atacó por sorpresa, casi no lo contamos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Remus? –inquirió Lily.

-Los únicos que sabían que Frank, Ojoloco y yo íbamos a estar ahí eran Remus y Peter. Uno de los dos tuvo que decirlo y después de todo, Remus… está raro últimamente. Pasa demasiado tiempo con licántropos y…no olvidemos que en el fondo…

-Sirius –le interrumpió James con cierta sequedad –Remus nunca nos traicionaría, confío en él.

Sirius hizo una mueca y cogió al pequeño Harry de los brazos de James. Harry no protestó y se puso a tirarle de la melena a su padrino. Cuando Sirius lo miró, sus facciones se suavizaron en el acto.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Harry, James –continuó Sirius –creo que Peter sería el guardián idóneo. Ya sabes, el bueno de Peter siempre ha sido el más torpe de nosotros, el más débil…no le toman en serio. Nadie sospecharía de él.

Y con esas palabras, la rueda del destino comenzó a girar de nuevo. Les llevó un tiempo contactar con Peter y unos días más lograr convencerle de que fuera su guardián.

-James, Lily, de verdad…no creo que yo…

-No digas tonterías, Pete –le había atajado Sirius –eres el guardián perfecto. Vamos, tío, hazlo por Harry, tenemos que protegerle.

Peter había mirado a Harry y por un momento, Lily habría jurado que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Después se encogió y con voz débil murmuró un "_está bien_".

Así, el 24 de Octubre de 1981, Peter Pettigrew se convirtió en el Guardián del Fidelio de la casa de los Potter. Lily y James se sintieron más seguros sabiendo que Harry estaba a salvo, con ellos. Los días que siguieron al 24 de Octubre, los Potter por fin durmieron tranquilos desde que supieron que Voldemort iba tras Harry.

En ningún momento se les ocurrió pensar que Peter les traicionaría. En ningún momento imaginaron que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

Por eso, ese trágico último día de Octubre del 81, James Potter estaba en el salón jugando con Harry, en pijama. Ni siquiera tenía la varita en la mano y se había quitado las gafas para que Harry no se las golpeara mientras jugaban. Lily escribía una carta a Mary en la cocina, sin sospechar siquiera que nunca llegaría a enviarla.

El golpe de la puerta cayendo les sobresaltó. Lily corrió hasta el salón y James le entregó a Harry mientras se dirigía al recibidor. Ni siquiera la besó, ni tocó el indomable pelo de Harry. No les dijo que les quería tampoco, tan sólo les miró indicándoles que permanecieran donde estaban mientras él iba a ver que ocurría. Porque no sabía que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de tocarles, de decirles cuanto les quería. Porque James Potter no sabía quién le aguardaba en la entrada con la varita en alto.

Pero supo en el mismo instante en que reconoció a Voldemort en la figura borrosa que tenía frente a él, que iba a morir. Y decidió entregarles a Lily y a Harry los últimos instantes de su vida, caer intentando darles una oportunidad.

-¡Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Coge a Harry, poneos a salvo!

James no llegó a decir nada más. No había tiempo. Lo último que escuchó antes de que el rayo de luz verde le cegara –verde como los ojos de Lily -, antes de que su cuerpo cayera secamente sobre la moqueta, fueron los pasos de Lily subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras y la aflautada voz de Harry llamándole _papá_.

Y aún a pesar del sonido de sus pasos, de la respiración agitada y los latidos violentos del corazón, Lily lo escuchó. El sonido ahogado de un cuerpo inerte cayendo. El sonido de James diciéndole adiós.

Sintió tanto dolor que pensó que la partiría en dos, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver y a duras penas podía pensar. Pero en su mente sólo había una cosa: Harry, poner a salvo a Harry. Entró su habitación, la habitación donde dormían los tres, y dejó a Harry en la cuna para bloquear la puerta con lo que pudiera. Las manos le temblaban de histeria al saber que había dejado la varita en la cocina, junto a la carta para Mary. Ni siquiera tenía magia para defenderse del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Escuchó su risa y sus pasos acercándose a la puerta. El armario que había logrado arrastrar delante de ella no sería una gran barrera. Lily estaba asustada, pero no llegó a sentir pánico hasta que la puerta y el armario se hicieron astillas en medio de una explosión. Corrió hacia Harry y lo ocultó con su cuerpo de los destrozos.

-Apártate, sangre sucia –dijo la voz áspera como un graznido y sibilante como la de un reptil de Lord Voldemort. Lily se volvió hacia él, colocando a Harry a su espalda con las manos. Harry no se movió, ni hizo ningún sonido, solamente le agarró la larga melena rojiza con sus manos y murmuró un suave _mamá_.

-No –gimió ella.

-Apártate, estúpida –insistió Voldemort subiendo el tono, la varita apuntando directamente a su corazón –le quiero a él, tú no tienes por qué morir.

-No, por favor –lloró Lily –por favor, Harry no, ¡Harry no!

-No te lo volveré a repetir…

Lily sabía que era necesario que muriera. Era necesaria su muerte para que Harry pudiera vivir, por eso insistió, dio su último aliento para que lo único que quedaba de James, la última prueba de su amor, viviera. Carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre, su vida. Porque Lily no quería vivir en un mundo donde no estuvieran James y Harry.

Lily quería morir para ir con James, para proteger a Harry.

-A Harry no –imploró entre lágrimas –A Harry no, _a mí…_

El señor oscuro decidió complacerla. Le lanzó una maldición mortal y la rueda del destino dio su giro final. Lily murió y siguió a James allí donde él fue. Voldemort se vio debilitado y desapareció. Harry James Potter se convirtió en el niño que vivió.

Y lo demás…es historia.

* * *

No estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado pero esto es todo lo que me ha salido. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre Lily y James, algo que fuera más allá "_Sal conmigo_", "_Vete a la mierda_" y final feliz. Porque lamentablemente, Lily y James no tuvieron un final feliz. Fueron víctimas del destino, arrancados de la vida a los 21 años. Esa edad tengo yo. Su final fue muy trágico pero dejaron tras de ellos a Harry, el niño que vivió. Dumbledore le dijo una vez que el tenía algo sorprendente y maravilloso: su capacidad de amar. Yo digo que la tiene porque en el breve período en el que estuvo junto a sus padres, Lily y James le quisieron más que a nada. Se sacrificaron ambos por él. Eso es amor, ellos le enseñaron a Harry lo que era.

Y lo demás es historia. La mágica historia de la que tantos autores y lectores vivimos.

Gracias por compartir este pedacito de ella conmigo.

Rominitap, por ti.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
